herobhakthihishakthihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
This season follows Joy's fight against Virat who wanted hero's ring so that he can break free from Goddess Durga's curse which bound him and his soul in the underworld for a lot of time. The story of Virat and The New Hero Joy and Avi does a toss of who will bat 1st in cricket. It's head and Joy is happy but Avi says that it's his batting and gives the ball to Joy. Joy says that it's cheating but Avi says that he had already said that if it's tail then it will be his batting and if it's tail then it will be Joy's balling. Joy gets confused and decides to ball. He throws the ball and it hits the wicket. Joy is happy but Avi says that the 1st ball is for warming up and he was checking the swing of his bat. Then their mother Sunaina Segal(played by Beena Banerjee for Seasons 2 and 3) arrives. She tells them that they shouldn't play cricket right after coming from school. Avi says that in school uniform, Joy plays worse than he plays normally so defeating him in school uniform will give Avi double fun than it gives normally. Sunaina tells Joy to give the ball to her. The boys are surprised that their mother will play cricket. Joy gives her the ball and she throws it. Avi is able to hit it with his bat but Joy catches it. Avi was out. Avi tells Sunaina that she is taking Joy's side but she says that the bowler's work is to out the batsman and the fielder's work is to help the bowler. Then she tells Joy that she will out him also. Joy asks that how did she learn such good cricket. She says that after staying with a good cricketeer like their father, it had to affect her. But then she pauses because she didn't want to talk about her husband. Joy asks her that did their father used to play very good cricket but she doesn't reply and tells Avi that he has to go to the cricket coaching and Joy had to go to meet Pape. Inside the house, Joy sees his favourite family photo. Sunaina tells him that their family is a small and happy 1 after seeing the photo. Joy says that the photo is incomplete and when Sunaina asks him why then Joy says because their father isn't in it. Sunaina becomes sad again. Later, Joy goes to meet Pape but finds out that he had come 15 minutes earlier. He sees the drain there from which used to hear a demon's voice. He again hears a laugh inside and the demon shouts "Virat sabka Virat ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Joy gets scared and runs away. He runs to a park where he accidently knocks a beautiful girl. The calculator of the girl falls down and breaks. Joy looks at the girl and falls in love with her. Then the maternal uncle of the girl, Changa Mama who was a sardar arrives and picks up the calculator and says that it has broken. The girl starts scolding Joy. Changa Mama tells him to apologize. Joy apologizes to the 2 and says that he will buy another calculator for Changa Mama. The girl says that the calculator was of 1000 rupees. Joy says that he doesn't have so much money right now but he will collect it and return it to Changa Mama in 2 days. Changa Mama is now happy with Joy and asks Joy his name. Joy introduces himself and Changa Mama says that he is Changa from Chandigarh and the girl is his sweet niece "Shruti." Joy is happy to know her name. When Changa Mama asks him that what he does, Joy says that he studies in 8th standard of Silver Springs school. They are shocked to see that he is so big even after being in class 8th and conclude that he is from a house which has everything to eat. Joy then returns to the spot where he and Pape were going to meet and sees that his watch is lost. Then he sees that it had fallen near the drain. He goes to pick it up but again hears the demon's voices. Joy gets scared and takes out the ring and asks Goddess Durga that why is he so scared. Then a blue light lifts him into space and he finds Goddess Durga there. She tells him that he has taken birth because he has to kill a strong and powerful demon. She tells him that just like Joy, 30 years earlier she had given a ring to her devotee as a boon but unlike Joy, he used it only for selfish reasons and became 1 with evil so she got angry on him but as she couldn't take back the boon she had given, she gave him a curse that his soul will split from his body but such a curse can't contain him for long enough. Goddess Durga then tells him that she will give him new powers to combat the supervillain. Then she blesses him and turns him into Hero but in a new form. Now Hero was wearing an armour on his chest with a thunderbolt mark on it and the right hand in which he used to wear the ring was still robot like but was shaped differently and was no more glowing but had a thunderbolt mark on it. He had a black belt with a thunderbolt mark on it and yellow boots with thunderbolt markings on them. Hero then sees his new form but his dolls Dholu and Babli hadn't transformed. He asks Goddess Durga that why didn't they transform then Goddess Durga tells him that it is his choice whether he has to keep them or not because the task she has given them can result in their deaths also. Hero decides to the work all by himself. He asks Goddess Durga that who is the selfish devotee then she tells him that it's not good for him to know everything before time and on the day when he has to kill the devotee, he also has to give a very big sacrifice. On the other hand, Pape arrives at the spot where he and Joy had to meet but doesn't find him there so he decides to read his comic. 2 criminals Gangu and Mangu had escaped the jail and police was after them. Pape decides to go back but Gangu throws a knife in front of him to stop him. Mangu uses his rope to tie Pape and they use him as a hostage to escape the police. Pape knew that Joy in Hero's form will come to save him so he drops his comic there for Hero to follow it's trail and rescue Pape. Hero who was talking to Goddess Durga feels a pain in his head(Note- In Seasons 2 and 3, whenever Joy is in his Hero form and comes to know of a danger around then his head starts paining instead of the middle finger starting to itch but only in Hero's form). Goddess Durga tells Hero to save the person who needs him. Hero comes back to the earth and sees Pape's comic realizing that Pape needs him. Gangu and Mangu were hiding in a dark place saying that they got a double lottery- 1: they escaped the police and 2: they can ask the police for whatever they want. The comical Thanedar Sahab of police arrives in a car. I should not say in a car because he was hanging on the door of the car. He shouts to the criminals to leave the boy and surrender but it was of no use. Hero appears in the hideout of Gangu and Mangu. Pape is happy to see Hero in his new form. Gangu throws 2 knives at Hero but he dodges them easily. Mangu tries to grab Hero in his rope but Hero fires his new "Heat Ray" at the rope and burns it to ash. Gangu throws another knife at Hero but he uses his ray to hold the knife in the air and uses it to scare Gangu and then leaves it. Gangu angrily runs to attack Hero but Hero uses his ray to lift him in the air. Gangu and Mangu had asked the police for ladoos and they had thrown the ladoos inside. Pape starts eating the ladoos and while Hero was dealing with Gangu, Mangu escapes with Pape. Hero follows them and sees Mangu escaping in a police van. Hero runs as fast as he can and then he turns into a spot of light that flies in the air and comes in the cars way and turns back to Hero. Hero lifts Mangu in the air with his ray and Mangu begs Hero to leave him and promises never to do bad work again. Hero asks Pape to leave him or not. Pape tells Hero to leave him. Hero does as Pape told him and Pape puts a ladoo in Mangu's mouth telling him that it is the last. Then a while later, Joy and Pape are roaming. Joy says that he has dealt with the criminals but Shruti's calculator still remains. Pape tells Joy to go to Sunaina and solve the problem and walks back home. Joy sees that his watch is still lost and goes to pick it up. He then hears voices in the drain again. Inside the drain was a big isolated city. In it's core was a throne which had 2 lion statues at it's sides. The lions produce green light from their mouths and produce a demon from within them. He shouts that Hero's ring is nothing in front of his ring. Cactus Cola and his Poisonous maze Joy returns home and gives his watch to his mother because it's strap was broken and Avi also gives his cricket gloves to her because they were torn and Sunaina tells them that she will get the gloves changed and get the strap fixed. Joy realizes that now he can't ask his mother for 1000 rupees. Then he opens Sunaina's cupboard and takes out a watch from it and realizes that it belongs to his father so he decides to wear it till his watch isn't repaired but Sunaina tells Joy to keep it back and not to take out anything from her cupboard without her permission. Then there is a race called Chakke Pe Chakka (Six on Six) in which there is a slow cycling race and if anyone wins it he gets 1000 rupees. Pape and Joy watch it and Joy comes to know that this is the best chance to return Shruti's money. He goes for the competition and Pape goes with him. Just then, a new villian is shown who is green in colour and has a wand appears in the nearby tree. In the tree, he puts a magical mango on the tree and he makes the smell delicious. Pappe, tempted by the smell goes to find out what actually smells so delicious and when he reaches the tree, he sees the mango. Just then, the mango gets cut on its own and its delicious juice falls down and Pappe opens his mouth. Just then, the villian, whose name is Cactus comes and Pappe gets scared seeing him. Pappe tells that he was just smelling the mango. Cactus laughs loudly and makes Pappe smell a flower and hypnotises him. On the other side, Joy sees that Pappe is missing but he decides to win the prize for Shruti. But his middle finger starts itching and he falls down. The other children laugh at him. Just then, Pappe comes and steals someone's bag and runs away. Joy is shocked and thinks that Pappe stole the bag for him so that he can return the money.As Pappe was running with the bag, the whole crowd was running behind him. Just that Hero arrives there and with his powers he makes Pappe stop. He then uses magic and Pappe holds his head in pain. Cactus, who was watching this from behind the tree gets angry that Pappe became alright and Pappe was not hypnotised. He thinks that Hero has destroyed his plan.Meanwhile the crowd comes shouting "thief, thief" and Hero returns the bag to the crowd and requests them to forgive Pappe. They agree and they go away.Hero asks Pappe lovingly, "What has happened to you?"Pappe replies "I've never tasted such a juicy mango in my life."Hero is shocked and astonished and says, "Mango in this playground?" Pappe replies, 'yes, it was indeed very tasty. that Green uncle even gave me a flower" Hero thinks, "Flower? Green uncle?" Then, Cactus is brought to Virat by Virat's slave and Virat orders Cactus to bring Hero to him. Cactus says "Yes Master. I will definitely bring him to you". Temple of Doom Giant Clock in this episode the joy and his schoolmates going to tour in forest in which joy's teacher try to busy all student in searching a treasure and starting to eat all students tiffin box then avi and his frend enter in giant �� then they disturb the time of whole world then one old men owner of giant clock try to punish them then hero enter in it and save them then old men try to throw blue ray at hero then hero save himself 4 first time then he hit a ray on it at 2 time then owner of giant clock throw a ray on avi then hero stirke it and save it but hero is not affected by it then he again throw the blue ray then hero reflect the ray from mirror to the owner of giant clock after few time when hero be a joy then he start to feel that he is growing older and older then he remember that it is coz of blue ray that is reflected by owner of giant clock Chalk Master Chalk master has power in his chalks when the students go to study to him he hypnotise them by white chalk he has power of fire in his red chalk and the power of the water in blue chalk yellow chalk becomes into a thick rope hero defeats him by using his freeze ray Ac/Dc In this episode, the villian's name is Ac/Dc and he can control any object which runs with electricity. AC/DC doesn't have enough power to defeat hero. Virat's slave gabbar told his master about AC/DC and he was impressed about AC/DC. So, virat told gabbar to bring him AC/DC. Gabbar looked for AC/DC and he found him then he took him to virat. Professor Doom and Joy and Avi's Father Joy and Avi's Father Hero is shocked to know that his little brother Avi is admitted to the Nursing home hero arrived to the hospital and saw his Avi is oganed . Hero saw a password to enter the headquarter of Virat. he remembered that by that password he has made Samrat. Hero has saw Samrat in the children park Hero tried to kill Samrat but that time Virat saved him . Now Virat is very angry because hero has send Samrat back to Virat's ring . There was a big secret that Virat is Joy and Avi's Father,Virat is now dressed as Veer. Leaving his mother joy has forgoted his father's face. Hero VS. Virat Virat has captured avi and his mother so that he could take hero's ring to be immortal. But virat has taken hero's ring and became immortal but hero can deafeat virat without his ring and virat starts deafeat hero hero is little bit powerless. Hero has taken virat's ring.Virat acts like joy and avi's father.Sunaina thought he is veer. So he picked up veer but by chance virat has staggled sunaina's neck and said hero that to give my ring back or he will kill sunaina. Hero was going to give Virat's ring that hero hs putten hi ray on virat's helmet.Virat was dead.But his ring was still fallen there. Avi has taken and wore virat's ring . Then hero had a new villan his brother named samrat. Will be hero able to deafeat his new villan samrat. To know this see hero bhakti hi shakti hain season 3. Category:Est Story